The present invention relates in general to hospital surgery room equipment and specifically to a disposable cover for the handle of a surgical room light fixture which is normally positioned above the operating table and handled by the surgeon and or nurse during operations.
In operating rooms and surgical surroundings, special and unique lighting is employed due to the unique requirements for both high-powered lighting and the attainment of a sterile environment.
This lighting commonly consists of an arrangement of lights suspended from above the operating area so as to project and focus the rays upon the surgical area. Due to the use of such lighting, surgical personnel find it necessary to adjust the angle of incidence upon the operating areas or to bring the light closer to the area which is being operated on during surgery. To accomplish this task, the moveable lighting fixture usually has a handle situated in the middle of the light housing and depends therefrom.
To aid in the pursuit of cleanliness and in order to aid in the creation of a more sterile environment, the handle of the lighting housing must be sterile because of the constant contact with the hands of surgical personnel who are attempting to adjust the lighting. The handle must not become contaminated and render the environment not sterile.